This section continues to focus its attention on long-term studies of the human biology of many vanishing primitive societies. Our research is directed to problems of the neurological development and learning patterns of children in diverse cultural experiments in the human condition found in isolated primitive populations. Laboratory studies on human biology, population genetics and associated molecular biology, immunology, virology and biochemistry have all been directed at solving problems among carefully chosen small isolated bands still living in the primitive situation in which these problems may be more appropriately studied than in larger civilized societies. Nutritional studies, on reproduction and fertility, on neuroendocrine influences on age of sexual maturation and aging, and on the selective advantage and establishment of genetic polymorphisms are all under way. Mathematical investigations on various methods of estimating genetic distance using gene frequencies for multiple pleomorphic traits are an progress. Unusual and odd employment of the central nervous system in its higher cerebral function of learning, language, cognitive styles, computation (number sense and calculation without a number system), and psychosexual culturally modified behavior, provide data on alternative forms of possible neurologic functioning for man which we would be unable to produce or investigate in clinic or laboratory once the natural cultural experiments in primitive human population isolates have been amalgamated into the cosmopolitan community of man. The vast collection of data and specimens taken during the expedition into the islands of Micronesia, Solomon Islands and New Hebrides, New Guinea, Indonesia and Polynesia in the last few years have provided studies on isolated enclaves of high frequency of ALS, Parkinsonism, Parkinsonism-dementia, a myoclonic epilepsy, a kuru-like syndrome (puriripiram, in the Western Highlands of New Guinea) with hemiballistic jerks, muscular dystrophy, cysticercal brain disease, epilepsy, chronic lung disease and asthma, gout, congenital CNS defects and deaf mutism associated with endemic goiter, familial congenital rheumatoid arthritis, male pseudohermaphrodism and hysterical dissociated syndromes with movement disorders, and many other medical problems.